


Fresh

by MrPenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Butcher Roadhog, Drabble, drabble for now but i might expand upon this later, i just really love this au ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguin/pseuds/MrPenguin
Summary: Roadhog is dead and now hes something more





	Fresh

Roadhog remembers how Mako Ruttlege died. He died along with the rest of the world his friends, his family his home; life in Australia as he knew it all gone in a flash when he destroyed the omnium. Mako was gone all that remained in his mind was Roadhog, the one man apocalypse. 

However Roadhog eventually died as well. This time he dosent remember. This time he dosent care. He dosent remember how he died but he remembers what it was like to enter the burning hells. He remembers the rush he felt when his soul ripped lesser demons apart to stich himself anew. He now truly only knows and only feels the limitless rage and insatiable bloodlust inside of him. He is so far beyond what he once was, and all he wants is fresh meat.


End file.
